


After Raoul

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: d'Artagnan Romances-verse [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Era, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, d'Artagnan is actually a woman, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: MUST READ D'ARTAGNAN ROMANCES BEFORE READING THIS ONE.It's been five years since the end of d'Artagnan Romances.All of our lovers are in good places in their lives. Aramis has fit into his position as First Minister, Athos and Charlotte are doing well running the garrison with Constance's help, and Porthos's position as Royal Tactician has kept him at home for most of the five years. They're all happy... but the thought of another child both excites and frightens Charlotte. She and the others talk about it.





	After Raoul

            Charlotte could hardly believe that Raoul was five years old now.

            She smiled as she kept an eye on the four children sprawled out in the grass. Raoul was sitting and talking animatedly to Louis while Claire and Marie were clumsily weaving the garden flowers into crowns. Louis already had three settled into his wild blond curls and Raoul had two crushed ones sitting on the grass next to him. He’s been viciously pulling them out and throwing them to the grass with a glare at his sisters.

            Charlotte felt a pang in her chest at the thought. Constance’s two little girls, Claire being three and Marie being two, were as dear to Charlotte as if they’d been her own, but they did make her a little sad.

            “Where are you at, d’Artagnan?” Anne asked with a soft touch to Charlotte’s hand.

            Charlotte’s attention snapped back to the Queen Regent. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty. Just… lost in thought.” She smiled sheepishly before continuing when Anne silently prompted her to. “I can’t believe how much Raoul has grown. It seems only yesterday he was small enough that I could fit his head in the palm of my hand. Now look at him.” She turned to look at her son as he jumped up and darted away from Claire. She’d been trying to settle another flower chain into his hair.

            “Mm,” Anne hummed sagely. “They grow so quickly.” When Charlotte turned back to look at the woman she was smiling softly at Charlotte. “And you’re young, there’s always time for more.” Charlotte’s eyes immediately flickered down.

            “I don’t-” She snapped her mouth shut. She took a breath and made herself look at the Queen and smile at her. “Now might not be the right time.” Anne nodded understandingly and Charlotte could see the sadness in her eyes. Charlotte gave her a small smile. She looked over at the children and noted the way Raoul’s cheeks were coloring. The situation was about to escalate. “I should get the children home.” Charlotte stood and cupper her hands around her mouth. “Raoul! Claire! Marie! Say goodbye, it’s time to go home!”

            “Of course,” Anne murmured as the children chattered to each other. They bounded over and Charlotte smiled down at each of them.

            “Ready to go?” Charlotte asked and three heads nodded eagerly. “Alright. Your Majesties,” Charlotte said and bowed to both Louis and Anne. “Until next time.” She smiled and Anne touched her arm.

            “I hope I haven’t said anything to upset you,” Anne said and Charlotte shook her head insistently.

            “Never, Your Majesty.”

            Anne seemed slightly relieved but she didn’t seem totally convinced. “Then I wish you a wonderful rest of your day, d’Artagnan. Give Athos my love.”

            Charlotte nodded and she lifted Marie onto her hip. “I will.” She dipped her head again and held out her free hand to Claire. They started to walk out of the palace, Raoul walking on Charlotte’s other side.

            When they arrived back at the garrison, Charlotte set Marie down and she immediately toddled over in the direction of Porthos, her father. He swept her up when he noticed her and pressed fond kisses all over her sweet little face. Charlotte smiled fondly at the pair, but there was still a sore spot in her chest from her talk with the Queen. Porthos must have noticed because he frowned and then shrugged at her. She shook her head in response to his silent question.

            “Where’s Papa?” Raoul asked and he looked between Charlotte and Porthos.

            “He’s in his office, _mon petit neveu_.” Brujon hauled the boy up and tickled his sides mercilessly.

            “Uncle Brujon!” Raoul shrieked with laughter and tried to bat Brujon’s hands away from his sides and stomach. “Mercy!” He cried dramatically, a habit he no doubt had picked up from Aramis. Brujon laughed as he settled Raoul back onto his feet. Raoul glared at Brujon but after a moment it broke into a grin. Raoul was tugged away by Claire and Brujon stepped over to Charlotte with a frown.

            “What’s wrong?” He asked bluntly and Charlotte sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair.

            “It’s… nothing Brujon. Nothing that can be fixed,” she said and gave Brujon a wan smile.

            Brujon crossed his arms and he chewed his lip in thought. “Charlotte,” he said softly, “if this is about-”

            “It is. In a way.” Charlotte shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. “The Queen and I were talking about how Raoul is growing up, how I miss when he was a baby.” Brujon nodded to encourage her. “She brought up that I could have more children… it just-I wasn’t expecting to feel like this. I thought I was over it. It’s been… It’s been long enough that I thought it wouldn’t hurt so much.”

            Brujon made a soft placating noise before he kissed her temple fondly. “Talk to them, Charlotte. You need to let it out and they need to hear it. You’re not alone in this.” Charlotte nodded and swallowed around the lump in her throat.

            “Thank you, _mon petit frère._ ”

            “Any time, _ma soeur._ ” She punched his shoulder playfully before corralling her son towards his bedroom so she could get him some dinner, a bath, and then into bed.

…..

            “Are you sad, Maman?” Raoul asked as she smoothed his hair away from his eyes.

            She frowned as she took in the concern shining in his dark eyes. “Why would you ask me that, _mon loulou_?”

            “You look sad.” His brow furrowed and he pulled his arms out from under the blankets so he could hold onto her hands with his own. “Maman,” he said seriously, “why are you sad?”

            Charlotte leaned down to press a kiss each to both of her son’s hands. “I am a little sad, Raoul, but it’s nothing to be concerned about. I promise.” He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before he gentled his grip and let her tuck him back in. “I’ll go get Papa and the others to give you goodnight kisses.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and his forehead before standing. She smiled at him before she headed out. The others were standing near the children’s rooms and she nodded to them. They all drifted into Raoul’s room to tell him goodnight while Charlotte went to tell the girls goodnight. She brushed a kiss over both their foreheads and adjusted their blankets.

            She headed to their shared room and kept herself busy fiddling with things around the room to keep from focusing on her nerves. She heard the others coming down the hall towards their room and her stomach flipped nervously. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for the conversation they needed to have.

            She turned when she heard the door open and Constance walked in first. Constance settled into a chair around their table and when the boys walked in they followed Constance’s lead. Charlotte watched them all for a moment, twisting her shirt in her hands.

            “Charlotte,” Athos said softly and she took a breath.

             “I want to have another baby,” Charlotte blurted. She pushed on before she lost her nerve. “I want to have another baby, but God… I’m so scared after what happened last time.” Tears pricked at her eyes and when she focused her gaze on Aramis, who’d gone pale, he too had tears shining in his eyes.

             “Charlotte,” Aramis started and his voice was strained, “I don’t want to talk about _that_.”

             “I lost a baby too, Aramis,” Charlotte said. “Not just you and me. All of us lost that baby.”

             Aramis ducked his head and Charlotte knew that it had to hurt. It’d been nearly two years, but it still hurt as if it’d been yesterday.

             “Charlotte,” Constance said and Charlotte looked at her. Constance was frowning but it was all concern in her light eyes. “Are you sure you’re ready to try again? No one wants to push you.”

             Charlotte let out a dry laugh and she swiped at her eyes. “I want this, Constance,” Charlotte assured.

             “I don’t want to be the one to bring this up,” Porthos said softly, “but you’re still a Musketeer. You lost the baby because of an accident that happened in the line of duty. Who’s to say it won’t happen again?”

             Charlotte shuddered and nodded slowly. “I know. I’ll be more careful. Take time off if I need to.” She hated the idea, but with everything that happened when she was pregnant with Raoul and the loss of her last baby, she’d do it for her children.

             “No,” Aramis protested violently and shook his head. “Not again.”

             “Aramis,” Constance said gently and set her hand on his arm. “This is about what Charlotte wants too, not just us.” His eyes looked so hurt and betrayed as he looked to the others and they didn’t seem to share his sentiment, at least not completely.

             Charlotte looked to Athos, twisting her wedding ring around her finger nervously. He hadn’t said anything this whole time. “Athos?” She asked quietly.

             Athos took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Charlotte tensed as he opened his mouth. “I love you, Charlotte.” She swallowed thickly as he paused. “And I would be more than happy if we had more children, whether they’re fathered by me or not, but I don’t want you to do this until _you_ are ready to do this.”

             Charlotte nodded. “I’m not sure that it will ever stop hurting,” Charlotte admitted, “but I don’t want to let fear keep me from having the family I want. The family we've all talked about.”

             Aramis looked her face over carefully and his shoulders slumped as the fight went out of him. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not sure I can… not again. It’s still too... too soon, too fresh.”

             “I understand,” Charlotte said softly.

             Constance stood and she swept her eyes over all of them. “I think that we’re done here, for tonight.” Charlotte nodded tiredly and they all shuffled to start getting ready for bed.

…..

            Charlotte stared up at the ceiling blankly. It’d been nearly a week since their talk about her having another child. After their talk, they’d had a flurry of assignments to accomplish, and they’d hardly had a moment alone together at all.

            Charlotte looked over to where Athos was lying next to her. He was lying on his stomach so she couldn’t tell whether or not he was asleep. “Athos?” She whispered softly enough that if he’d been asleep he wouldn’t have stirred.

            Athos let out a sleepy hum and shifted so he was looking at Charlotte. “What?” He asked before he covered his mouth to keep in a yawn.

            “Did I make a rash decision?” She asked.

            Athos frowned and shifted so he was closer to her. “About another baby?” She nodded. “I don’t think so. Raoul is five, it’s been two years. I think that if you think it’s time, then it’s time.” He leaned over and kissed her softly to reassure her.

            “But Aramis-”

            “Will be alright. He’ll warm to the idea when he has the little one bundled in his arms,” Athos said and moved to tuck her hair behind her ear.

            Charlotte chewed her lip and nodded. “Thank you.”

            “Always, Charlotte.” He kissed her forehead before he shifted onto his side so he could cradle her against his chest.

…..

            Charlotte darted out of range of Athos’s sword.

            The others still weren’t back from their respective errands, so Athos and Charlotte had decided on a playful sparring match. Charlotte laughed as Athos frowned. “Have you lost your edge, Captain?” Charlotte teased.

            “That’s enough out of you,” Athos muttered and they were again swinging and parrying blows. Soon though the swords were forgotten and they ended up wrestling across the courtyard. Athos pinned her finally and she was suppressing laughter when he leaned down to kiss her. She slid her hands into his hair and tugged on it to pull him away. She burst into laughter once his mouth wasn’t covering hers.

            “Alright, sir?”

            Charlotte tilted her head back to see Brujon, flanked by a few cadets, standing there with a smirk.

            “My wife and I were just sparring, Brujon,” Athos explained with a wry twist of his lip that constituted a smile.

            “Is that what we’re calling it now?” Brujon asked and Charlotte laughed despite her ears burning.

            Charlotte got her feet under Athos and shoved at his stomach. He rolled away and she pushed herself to her feet. She scooped up her sword and swatted Brujon’s thigh with the flat of it. “I think you forget who you’re talking to sometimes, Brujon.” Charlotte faux scowled at him. She turned to Brujon’s cadets with a smirk. “This one,” she said and gestured to Brujon, “used to be so hot-headed that he’d get carried away when he was training. If it’d been a real fight he’d have been dead for how many times he left himself open.” The cadets were obviously trying to smother laughter as Brujon shot her a dirty look.

            “I seem to remember another being just as hot-headed,” Athos said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She scowled as the cadets laughs actually started to come out. She shoved Athos away and shook her head.

            “I think your memory is going, my love.”

            Brujon snorted. “General du Vallon’s must be as well. He used to tell me quite a few stories about when you were young, sir.” He grinned cheekily at her and she rolled her eyes.

            “Porthos,” she muttered to herself. “Alright, get on with whatever you’re doing.” She waved her hand at Brujon and he nodded. He and the cadets left to do whatever training exercise was planned for that day. “You,” Charlotte said to Athos, “are coming with me.”

            “Oh?”

            “We’re both filthy. I think it’s time for a bath.”

            Athos’s ears were red but he opened his mouth to protest. “The children-”

            “-are with Elodie for the day.” Charlotte hooked her finger into Athos’s doublet and started to lead him along toward their room.

            “Why do I have a feeling we’re just going to get dirty again?” Athos asked. Once they were in their room, the door shut and bolted behind them, Charlotte answered.

            “Because we are.” Charlotte started on the buttons of his doublet and he pulled at where her shirt was tucked into her pants. It only took a few moments before they were both bare from the waist up. Charlotte had her hands on the laces of Athos’s leathers when he gently touched her wrists, which stopped her.

            “Are you sure,” he said and watched her eyes carefully. “I can always-”

            “I’m sure.” Charlotte smiled at him reassuringly. He nodded resolutely and lifted her suddenly. She nearly shrieked as he deposited her on the bed and crawled over top of her. “You’re an idiot,” she laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair to push it away from his eyes. He just hummed and kissed her in response.

…..

            She winced at Raoul’s scream as he played tag with Marie-Cessette and Claire. She rubbed at her aching head and tried not to focus on the way her son’s shouts were piercing into her head. After a while she finally had to put a stop to it. “Raoul!” She called and winced at the volume of her own voice. “Come here, _mon loulou._ ” He sprinted over on gangly limbs and frowned up at her. “Can you do me a favor?”

            “What is it, Maman?”

            “Can you keep the shouting down? I have a headache.” Raoul’s eyes got big and he nodded.

            “I’ll tell Marie-Cessette and Claire.” He sprinted off to do just that and Charlotte let out a sigh of relief. There would always be noise around the garrison, that would always be a given, but the children were so close and it was really bothering her.

            “Afternoon,” Constance said and dropped a kiss to Charlotte’s temple. Charlotte winced slightly at the greeting and then at the pressure on her head. “Something wrong?” Constance asked with a lowered voice.

            “Just a headache,” Charlotte said and waved her hand. Constance hummed but she was eyeing Charlotte. “What?”

            “Do you remember when I got those awful headaches?” Constance asked and pulled out a shirt from the laundry basket she’d had balanced on her hip.

            “I do, but you were…” Charlotte’s mouth went dry before she could finish the sentence.

            “I was pregnant.” Constance grinned and finished Charlotte’s thought.

            Charlotte’s stomach flipped with excitement but she tried to stamp it down. She didn’t want to get her hopes up just to find out it was just a headache. “Do you think I am?” She asked quietly.

            “Maybe. Time will tell.” Constance folded one of Raoul’s shirts and set it back into the basket. They both sat there for a while and Charlotte couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She couldn’t wait to find out.

            She didn’t have to wait long. The next week she felt the tell-tale churning in her stomach and she was sick before anyone else was even up. She grinned despite the disgusting taste left in her mouth. She rinsed out her mouth and the basin before she slid back into bed. She covered her stomach with a hand and closed her eyes. It wasn’t easy to fall back to sleep after that.

            She kept her activity light and only went out on missions when she had to. She told Athos it was just because she was tired, or that she didn’t want to leave Raoul for too long. She kept her suspicions to herself until she couldn’t bear it any longer.

…..

            “Athos,” Charlotte said without looking up from her book that she hadn’t been reading for the past twenty minutes. She’d been sitting and trying to think of a way to tell Athos she was pregnant but nothing seemed good enough. So she was going to go for nonchalance.

            “Mm?” Athos hummed from where he was looking over some requisition forms.

            “I’m pregnant,” she said and tried to keep the nerves out of her voice.

            Athos’s head immediately snapped up. “Pardon?”

            “I’m pregnant,” she said and glanced up at him, the smile starting to tug at her lips.

            He blinked and she grinned at the dumb-stuck look on his face. “You’re sure.”

            “I am.”

            “That’s why you-”

            “Yes.”

            Athos sucked in a breath and he immediately stood and moved over to kiss her thoroughly. She leaned into the kiss and they only broke apart when the door opened.

            Porthos and Aramis were smirking at them. “Have we interrupted?” Porthos teased.

            “Not at all,” Charlotte said.

            “Charlotte was just telling me something,” Athos said, letting her tell them.

            Charlotte smiled brightly at the both of them. “I’m pregnant.” Porthos grinned but Aramis froze for a moment. Charlotte stood and moved over to take Aramis’s hands in hers. “It’s alright if you’re not excited, Mis. I’ll understand.” She pressed a kiss to his hand.

            “No,” he said and his voice came out raw. “I am. I’m happy for you.” He kissed her forehead and Charlotte felt the tension in her shoulders relax. She hadn’t even realized she’d been so worried about what Aramis might think.

            “We’re all happy for you,” Porthos said and glanced between Athos and Charlotte. “I assume Constance already knows.”

            “I think she figured it out before I did,” Charlotte laughed as Porthos hugged her gently.

            “I usually do.” Charlotte turned to see Constance in the doorway with her hands on her hips. “You’ve told them then.” Charlotte nodded. “Good, that secret was hell to keep.” They all laughed and Charlotte reveled in the warm feeling that she got being in the middle of all of those she loved.

            “We should tell Raoul,” Athos said. “He’ll want to know.” Charlotte hummed.

            “Tomorrow, he’s in bed and I don’t want to wake him. He’ll be all wound up and it’ll be impossible to get him to go back to sleep.”

…..

            “Raoul,” Charlotte said and she lifted him so he was sitting in her lap. “Can Papa and I talk to you about something important?”

            Raoul looked between them with his serious eyes and nodded.

            “Do you remember when we told you that you were going to be a big brother? When Claire and Marie were born.” Raoul nodded as his father started to explain. “What would you think if we told you that Maman was going to have a baby?”

            Raoul immediately look at where Charlotte’s slightly over-sized shirt was disguising the slight swell of her stomach.

            “A baby?”

            “Yes, _mon loulou_ ,” Charlotte said and bit her lip. Raoul seemed to be thinking it over and she suddenly wondered if he was going to be upset.

            “Can it be a boy? I only have sisters and I think I need a brother to give me a break,” he rolled his eyes dramatically but he was smiling. Charlotte laughed and Athos shook his head with a small smile.

            “I’m not sure it will be a boy, but we’ll keep that in mind,” Athos said and lifted Raoul into his lap. He ruffled his son’s hair and Charlotte grinned at the two of them.

…..

            Ultimately Raoul got his wish.

            Charlotte went into labor a few weeks after Raoul turned six. It was shorter than with Raoul and for that Charlotte was eternally grateful.

            She pushed her hair back from her eyes as Constance left the room to fetch Raoul and the girls. They’d been graciously taken by Porthos, Aramis, and Brujon to play far away from where Charlotte was delivering the baby. There were some words that children did not need to hear from their mother’s mouth.

            Charlotte look over to where Athos was cradling Léon to his chest. They’d actually talked about what to name the baby this time. They’d decided to name their second boy after one of Constance’s brothers.

            “Athos,” Charlotte said tiredly and he moved to sit next to her on the bed. She leaned into his shoulder and when he moved to put their baby boy into her arms she shook her head. “My arms feel like water. I don’t think I could hold him if I wanted to.”

            Athos pressed a kiss to her head and Charlotte just looked over their baby. She smiled into Athos’s shoulder and it was then the door opened. Porthos, Aramis, and Constance guided the children inside, but Brujon hovered awkwardly outside. Charlotte lifted her head even as Raoul, Marie, and Claire clambered onto the bed.

            “Brujon,” Charlotte called, “don’t lurk in the hall. Come in.”

            He stepped inside hesitantly but once he was inside his movements were more sure. He stood by the bed and looked down at the bundled baby. Raoul bounced on his knees and shuffled closer to Athos and his new baby brother.

            “This is your brother, Léon,” Athos said quietly. Raoul’s brown eyes went wide as he looked at Charlotte in disbelief. Charlotte just laughed and nodded as Raoul gently reached out to run a finger over Léon’s small hand.

            “Do you want to hold him?” Charlotte asked and Raoul shrunk back just a little. “It’s okay, you won’t hurt him.” Raoul blinked and then nodded.

            “Here,” Athos said and nodded to the spot on his lap. Raoul moved to settle there and when he had, his back to Athos’s chest, he slowly lowered the baby down and into Raoul’s arms, keeping his hands on Raoul’s arms to steady him. “There you are.” He kissed the top of Raoul’s head.

            “Maman…”

            “Yes.”

            “This is my baby brother.”

            “I know.”

            “And he’s _mine_.”

            Charlotte smiled and brushed a kiss to Raoul’s temple. “He is.”

            “He’s wonderful, d’Artagnan,” Brujon said and smiled at the two brothers as Raoul leaned back into his father’s chest.

            “He’s much quieter than that one was as a baby,” Porthos teased as he ruffled Raoul’s hair gently so he wouldn’t jostle Léon.

            “That’s not hard,” Constance muttered and Charlotte covered her mouth to smother a laugh as Raoul shot Constance a frown.

            Charlotte finally looked over to where Aramis was sitting, his hands in his lap and his head down. “Mis,” she said softly and tears pricked at her eyes when Aramis’s head lifted and she saw the pain there. “Come here.”

            He shifted to sit beside her and she tucked his head into the crook of her neck. “He’s okay,” she soothed and she felt some of the tension go out of Aramis’s shoulders. “We’re okay.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead. Constance took Léon from Raoul and slowly they all ushered out of the room to give Charlotte and Aramis some privacy.

            Aramis’s breathing hitched the second the door closed behind them all. “He’s so beautiful, Charlotte.”

            “I know,” Charlotte said and felt her throat get tight.

            “I just… I can’t help but think about-”

            “I know. I thought about our baby nearly every day during the first months. Whether we would have had a boy or a girl. What our baby would have looked like.” She took Aramis’s hand in hers and she squeezed. “It just… it wasn’t meant to be, Aramis. And I’m so sorry.”

            “It’s not your fault.” Aramis pulled back so he could look at her. His eyes were serious as they locked with hers. She nodded and swallowed thickly. He seemed to relax again and she smiled at him.

            “We’ll try again,” Charlotte promised and Aramis nodded. “Not until you’re ready, but one day.” Aramis nodded again and leaned in to kiss her softly.

            They heard crying coming from the hall and after a moment the whole family, minus Brujon, piled back into the room. Constance handed Léon to Charlotte, who was feeling a little better now that she’d had a few moments, before settling on Aramis’s other side.

            She leaned into Aramis’s shoulder as she shushed the new baby. Aramis smiled at her and Léon as the baby started to quiet down. “I’ll take him,” Aramis said and slid his arms around the bundled baby. “Get some rest.” Charlotte nodded and she yawned.

            Raoul moved to curl up at her side, his head pillowed on her arm. “Goodnight, Maman.” He wiggled up on the bed so he could kiss her forehead like she did to him before she tucked him in.

            “Goodnight, Raoul.” Charlotte closed her eyes and after moment she felt Athos settle in behind her, Claire tucked into his other side. Constance settled next to Raoul, and Marie was nestled between Porthos and Constance. Aramis was rocking Léon to sleep by singing a soft lullaby. Charlotte yawned again and felt herself drifting off to Aramis’s soft singing.

**Author's Note:**

> mon petit neveu- my little nephew  
> mon petit frère- my little brother  
> ma soeur- my sister  
> mon loulou- my wolf  
> And just to clear things up. Raoul=Charlotte+Athos, Claire=Constance+Athos, Marie=Constance+Porthos  
> So here's some more Charlotte! Hope y'all like where I'm taking her and our little family. Comment and tell me what you think, or what you'd like to see!


End file.
